


El Chico del Apartamento 512

by dreamlitdaedalist



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- 90s, Dante excels at mild cursing, M/M, Mild Cursing, anyways enjoy, but not SAD pining, includes a lot of pining and Dante POV, like a rom-com you feel?, more light, this is based off a Selena song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlitdaedalist/pseuds/dreamlitdaedalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante's good at a lot of things. Coping with a crush on the new neighbor down the hall is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htDCkjUYNbI), and while browsing through playlists of Aaddtsotu, I came across it and thought it would make a pretty good AU. Since the song came out March 1995, I added 8 years to 1987 (when the book takes place) and wa-la! We get 90's college Ari & Dante

As he headed up the steps, for about the fifth time this week, Dante was seriously considering moving out.

To be fair, he knew it was a drastic decision. His apartment building wasn't bad by any means. The rooms were airy, with windows that let him see both the sights of city and comfort of old neighborhoods. His floor manager was probably one of the sweetest people alive, and he roomed with good friends who knew how to work with his schedule.

Okay, the rent was a bit high. But as an award-backed swimmer at UoC, he could afford that and a little more. So, the subway was far. He loved to take the bus, and Susie had a car and enough patience to be his chauffeur once in a while. 

No, the real problem were the _assholes_.

By some inexplicable law of human nature, every semi-decent place on Earth had to have an asshole or two around. Dante's building kind of overflowed with them.

Greasy men lurking near the elevators, drunken businessmen up at all hours of the night, snotty kids who liked to play pranks and start fights ending with tantrums and broken furniture. Not all of it happened at the same time, thankfully. But it happened.

And even now, as he turned the corner and entered his hallway, he could practically sense trouble coming.

"Mari-posaaaaaa"

And there it was. Luis leaned against his doorway, smirking and looking like the cat that got the cream. A deadbeat cat, given his messy clothes and smarmy grin. Noticing he had caught Dante's attention, he sent him a wink, and a low "Sólo dime la hora y luga' precioso." *****

Dante didn't even bother responding. Shifting away from his view of the man, he picked up the pace to his apartment.

Getting catcalled (pun unintended) didn't seem like a big deal, but it was disturbing to have it happen almost every time you set foot outside. Luis lived just down the hall, and was somehow always around when Dante left his own apartment. He'd figured the jeering would stop after a few months, but no luck. No matter the response he gave him, insults or complaints or otherwise, he seemed still up to it.

"Sólo díme la hora que té bañas." He muttered under his breath. What that pendejo needed was a bath.

Unfortunately, that was the not the end to the bullshit he had to put up with today. He caught sight of another obstacle waiting by his door: Mr. Allen, looking down at his phone but quickly spotting him.

"Dante! Thank god you're here, I have to tell you-" He froze, plastering a polite smile on his face. Mr. Allen had taken a liking to him, after that one time Dante had offered to help him upstairs, and now he was the first person he looked out for when anything in his life went wrong.

Seriously.  
                 Anything.

At the moment he seemed to be talking about the newest bizarre incident of the week— a washer explosion or something —Dante wasn't really paying attention, although he tried to make eye contact and pretend to. He was thinking of more pressing concerns. Like the project he had due for his creative writing class.

 _Write a series of letters, to a lost love_.

That was what his professor had dictated. Letters to a lost love, what the fuck did that _mean?_ Dante didn't have lost loves; he barely had love in the first place. A boyfriend, once, last year. But Daniel wasn't worthy of being a lost love. And he hadn't dated much since.

Well, love wasn't just a romantic thing. He loved his friends, although he didn't think there was any loss there. He loved swimming. Maybe if something tragic occurred, he would lose that love.

"And he comes at me, this imbecile, and has the audacity-"

He couldn't think of much else with this man talking.

Just as he was about to interrupt, there came a _ding_ from the elevator nearby, and the doors open.

In that exact moment, Dante would swear his life morphed into a telenovela, exactly like the ones Gina and Susie watched. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion; a long, lithe leg stepped out, followed closely by a broad body and the beauty of Dante's dreams. Really, the stuff of dreams; tall, rugged, with sweeping black hair and a jaw line that could make his knees weak. 

As if to further prove his point, he stumbled a little against the wall, and the dream's eyes met his.

It was a glance, a second of eye contact, but his heart flung itself against his rib cage. Dark eyes under thick, sweeping eyelashes gazed at him, then pinched in amusement.

The dream turned and glided to a door. It was completely silent, or maybe Dante's ears couldn't function because his focus was tunneled at firm brown hands fiddling with a key, black hair drifting out as that body leaned down to pick up a bag, and then a door sliding shut.

Mr. Allen had disappeared, and he was alone in the hall staring at a door with lettering clearly stating:

_Apartment 512_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note on the dialogue:  
> Luis calls Dante "mariposa", which is Mexican slang for "faggot." What he says in Spanish after that pretty much translates to: "Just give me the time and place cutie!" (he's a charmer, I know) (I wrote "luga'" instead of "lugar" because I wanted it to sound more casual, but im kind of second-guessing that, so any input would be nice)
> 
> thanks for reading! Comments and critique are always appreciated ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante does a little contemplation and gets his priorities in order

As he ripped a page from his notebook, Dante reasoned with himself that yes, he may be seriously, slowly going postal.

He was big enough to admit it, and small enough to deny whenever anyone else suspected so.

Namely, Gina and Susie. They had suspected pretty early on, when he arrived late that day, face flushed and intent on burying himself in his work.

But they didn't have a chance to actually corner him until some time later, sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, Susie and Dante. Gina was flipping through a magazine, occasionally looking up at the clamor of the _Simpsons_.

"Susie," she started, as Bart cackled on the screen, "what part did we leave off on in _Volver a Empezar?"_

"The concert."

"Ah, yeah. I'm looking at an old interview they had with Chayanne." She squints at the page. "He looks good here. A little bit like that new guy down the hall."

Dante barely twitches, but he's caught. Both girls are looking at him now; Gina with a smirk, Susie with a grin.

"What?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

 _Shit_. "What?" he tries again, but they ignore him.

"I don't blame you. He is  _hot_." Gina pulls at the chain around her neck in emphasis, fingers curled around the gold plate of her name. "But I don't know why you're being so secretive about it. It's not like we'd never see him."

"I wasn't keeping it a secret."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He— I just—  _ugh_." He throws his hands up, at complete loss.

He wasn't trying to keep his attraction to the new neighbor a secret. He was, however, trying to be secretive as to just how far that attraction extended.

It was barely a month, and Dante had seen so much of him around it was kind of terrifying. Walking down the hall, taking the same elevator, meeting at the park where he took his daily run. His heart couldn't take much more of these chance encounters; it was already on a marathon every time he caught a glance, every time they exchanged a smile, or greeting, or actual _talk_.

It didn't help that the dream, or Ari as he had introduced himself, was fascinating. His strong physical appearance was a bit at odds with his subdued nature. But once he got comfortable enough, he had a charming way of carrying conversations. Dante was always grinning, always laughing through their interactions. It dug him in a deeper hole every time.

So deep, in fact, that whenever he sat himself down to finish his writing, their every meet-up flashed through his mind. Could a lost love be someone too good to be true?

Apparently Dante's inner romantic thought so, because he already had 4 letters written and sealed away in shame.

"He's a little too good to be true." Both girls nod at that. Seeing his chance to end the interrogation, he gathers his things and retreats to his room.

Sinking down onto the bed, he pulls a box from the bottom of his drawers and stares inside in contemplation. Four neatly stacked letters, pushed to a corner to make room for more. That is, if he does make more.

 _Is it creepy?_  
  
He frowns. It's not like was stalking him or anything. They just happened to be very good at running into each other.   
  
And it's not like he wrote anything dirty. If anything, what he wrote was cheesy, things like _When I see your smile in the morning it's the sunrise in my day_ and  _Our words flow together like a plunge into water, like the entire universe is at our touch_. Things that were probably getting out of hand for a simple writing assignment.

But then again, where else would he find inspiration? If it was creepy, then at least it was temporary. In a few weeks he would finish the project, turn it in, and be done with it. The letters would go away, and maybe the attraction would too.

Dante had enough people to avoid in this building, he didn't want to add another to the list.

Satisfied with that, he nods and stows the box away, even as his fingers caress the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm posting according to the song's lyrics, and I wanted to dedicate this one solely to the chorus. More shall come ;) 
> 
> Edit: those headcanons I was talking about can be found on my booklr [here](http://allfortheloveofabook.tumblr.com/post/150584929754/hey-id-like-to-know-your-headcanons-for-your)
> 
> *A note:  
> Volver a Empezar is an actual telenovela. When I was writing this scene, I was trying to look for 90's Latino celebrities (preferably ones in telenovelas) who could resemble Ari. Chayanne doesn't really, but I tried my best ^^'  
> ((if anyone has any suggestions I'm open to it)) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that count. And the ones you have to watch out for

When he slams the lobby door with just a bit too much strength, Dante is forced to reevaluate himself.

He feels shitty. He's had a shitty day. He wants the world to feel his shittiness as much as he's feeling— its. It's. It....

He's feeling so shitty he can't even think grammatically. With a heaved-out sigh, he adjusts the strap of his swim bag and makes way to the elevator.

That morning, he woke up an hour late to his first class. After going through the whirlwind of his room to find his assignment, he arrived only to discover his professor in a shitty mood, and was given a verbal spanking and two hours' worth of make-up work for his efforts. Following that humiliation, he discovered during lunch that most of _his_ was stolen. Eating just a vending-machine granola bar and half of Gina's pity apple before rushing to his next classes, he could barely take any information in. Then, at swim practice he was forced to sit out due to "lack of sufficient nourishment," and watch his understudy take over (she wasn't even that good, her butterfly stroke was _appalling)_. Finally, on the bus ride home, an old man had the nerve to try to pick a fight with him, which resulted in Dante yelling in the crowded bus and being booted off, made to walk home.

All in all, he thinks he deserves to feel a little shitty. But it's only worse if he takes it out on others, so in the deserted elevator he does his best to wind himself down.

 _Deep breath._ He's home, he can take it easy. It's Thursday tomorrow and his only class is cancelled. _Deep breath._ Gina probably bought Indian. Maybe even with extra sauce. _Deep breath._ He can take it easy.

And if walking slowly to his room in hopes that he might see someone helps him take it easy, then he's not going to think twice on it.

Like an answer from the heavens (or more out of pity than anything because, like he said, _shitty_ day), the door to Apartment 512 opens, and a broad body appears. A shuffling, energetic shadow follows, and Dante takes a moment to remind himself that there are still beautiful things in this world, like a _four-legged angel._

 _...Or two-legged heartthrob,_ he adds, when Ari catches sight of him and sends a sweet, captivating smile his way. Dante has to actually bend down and place his hands on Legs' fur, because he'll keel over otherwise from the sheer force of Ari Mendoza.

"HelloLegs you adorable, ethereal creatureee." The dog pants in response, pressing her head into his right hand, white hair already getting caught in his clothes. He's blessed to even _have_ her hair on his wardrobe.

Ari laughs, then bends down as well, placing one hand on her spine and at a close distance to Dante's left. "You spoil her too much."

"She _deserves_ to be spoiled." He declares, although it comes out as gush more than anything with his face so close to her fur.

"Don't you?"

The reply is quick, sharp, and with a kind of affection that he doesn't entirely comprehend. Dante's now looking up at him, trying to figure it out, but all he can hear is the rattling of his shitty little heart.

"What?"

Ari's face looks flushed, but a smile still persists. "Don't you deserve to be spoiled by her?"

_Oh._

The slight current of disappointment in his chest is overrun by the warmth in that statement. He meant the dog. Right. That wasn't anything to be disappointed about. Dante's had a long, shitty day, and he's over-thinking this.

"Y— yeah, I guess so." He runs his fingers down Legs' neck, focusing on the movement rather than the heat he can feel on his face.

"You can come see her, you know, whenever you want."

But, _there_ , something. Ari's tone hasn't changed, and yet somehow that sounds much more meaningful. Dangerously meaningful. The kind that wills Dante's eyes to his every movement, to the pen at those letters, to very studiously avoiding eye contact and physical touch and yet, without fail, seeking it out. The kind of dangerous meaning that he's sure he reveals, and is suddenly much more sure it's present _here_. Or rather, _there_. 

Slowly, Dante nods in response, the warmth in his veins echoing up his skull and leaving him a little light. He straightens, letting a grin take over his face.

"I can. I will."

Ari looks pleased, grinning back for a moment longer before getting up and taking Legs' leash in hand. "Well, we were just heading out for a walk. Want to join? You look like you could use some air."

And even though his own legs, lungs are screaming _NO,_ Dante would be crazy to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so SO sorry this took long! School has been weighing me down, and I wanted to get this chapter PERFECT. Not sure if it worked, but I'm satisfied :') I have the bare beginnings of the finale, but a little lost on how it'll execute, so there might be a delay (but fingers crossed it won't be as long as this one aha...) 
> 
> Comments and critique are forever appreciated! Hope I didn't scare you off with the wait ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "el chico del apartamento 512  
> es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
> es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día,  
> el, sólo él" - selena

It's two and a half days later, after submitting his creative writing project at long last, that Dante decides— _fuck it._

Clearly the whole scheme of "write your feelings away" didn't work out, otherwise there wouldn't be a need to count down the days that he's lacking excuses to see him. Literally counting down the days, hours almost. As if he's waiting for something.

Well, here was the something.

He's going to ask Ari out.

It's a daunting idea, though not exactly a novel one. After all, Dante's inner romantic had been envisioning this from the start. There'd been temptation to ask him out in the hall, in the elevator, in the letters he'd written. But he hadn’t been able to.

But now, _now_ he's made up his mind. He can. He will.

Unfortunately, both Gina and Susie prove to be little help. They're excited for him, and yet sorely doubting his abilities.

"If you don't do it, I call dibs." Is Gina's first response, which would be pretty hurtful if he didn't know better.

"Um, what? No, _NO_."

"It's been like what, two months? That's totally fair. You've had enough time." Susie laughs while Dante pouts.

"I'm just getting up the courage, and now you want to sweep it out from under me?” Gina pursues her lips and shrugs, but he can see she's kidding. Mostly.

Susie's only slightly more supportive, and yet as straight to the point.

"So where will you take him?"

"Take him?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind? Eating dinner somewhere? Walking Legs around the park? Picnic on the roof?"

He snorts, but inside he's not entirely unopposed to the idea. Still, when he thinks of a _date_ , he thinks of magnificent, heavy buildings and rooms and rooms full of art. The Art Institute near the park is one of Dante's favorite places, and he thinks Ari might appreciate it.

_He's a kind of art._

Hmm, that should have been a line in one of the letters.

Susie approves of the idea, and after another round of "encouraging" pep talks ( _no stuttering, stand straight, ease up on the eye contact;_ basically advice for a job interview and public speech rolled in one), he is pushed out the door and left to his own devices.

Which is— honestly kind of terrifying. It's not so much the idea of confessing that scares him, but more on what could happen after.

Would Ari reject him? And if so, would he be disgusted? Freaked out? Uncomfortable? Angry? Dante's not sure he could visualize any of those outcomes, but right now they all seem very, very possible.

And if he accepted? What was he supposed to do then? Give him his phone number? A kiss? His virginity?

He almost trips over his left foot at that last thought. 

Great, now he was distracted and blushing. A wonderful combination. 

Shaking his head a bit, he focuses on the hallway. It is empty, which is amazing because it means no Luis. It is wide, which is less amazing because it means more time to freak out before reaching Ari's door.

He takes a deep breath, psyching himself up.

 _Dante, you can do this. You are a human being with feelings and you deserve to_ confess _those feelings._

_Ari deserves to give you the right to voice them, and respond however he likes, and you can take it._

_You can, you will._

He repeats the mantra a few more times before stopping in front of the door, its gilded lettering shining optimistically above him.

_Apartment 512_

His hand reaches up to knock, the force of his fist against the door raising goose-bumps all over his arms.

One more breath, one more repeat. _You can, you will._

But everything, like his heart, falls apart the moment he catches long blond hair answering the door.

-

It's so unfair.

So, _so_ unfair.

Dante did not deserve to have his heart break into pieces for the first slow seconds after the door opens and the blonde stares at him.

He did _not_ deserve to feel that sudden surge of hope when she opens her lips to say, "Were you looking for my brother?"

He _definitely_ did not deserve that second heartbreak upon being invited inside and discovering that he had gone through all this only to find _Ari wasn't even there_.

"He's visiting family back home." The blonde— Sylvia (as she introduced herself), explains, looking very sympathetic to Dante's emotional turmoil. He knows he shouldn't be so thrown off; the guy has a life outside of his romantic imaginings, but did it really have to be _today_ of all days that he's gone?

Gina's going to have dibs now, and it's all Ari’s fault.

A piece of paper flutters to his lap, and Dante snaps out of his annoyance to stare up at Sylvia in confusion.

"He left you a note." She clarifies, giving him a wink.

_Oh._

Carefully, he uncurls the paper, his heart pounding as he skims over the spacious handwriting.

Not a note. A letter.

 

_To: Dante_

_Hi,_

_I have to leave town for a couple of days to see my parents. If you stop by, you'll meet my sister Sylvia. Hopefully she doesn’t ruin any good impressions you have on me.  
I'm thinking that when I get back, we should spend some time together. Hang out. Go out. Whichever one of those and whatever it could mean. I don't think I'm interpreting this wrong, and if I am, you'll let me know. You let me know a lot of things. I'm trying to return the favor._

_Ari_

 

It's still unfair, but Dante's grinning too much to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd so it finally ends!! Thank you all so much for your support on this little fic; it's the first one I've ever written without intense planning and I'm so happy with how it came out. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> *note on the dialogue:  
> Luis calls Dante "mariposa", which is Mexican slang for "faggot." What he says in Spanish after that pretty much translates to: "Just give me the time and place cutie!" (he's a charmer, I know) (I wrote "luga'" instead of "lugar" because I wanted it to sound more casual, but im kind of second-guessing that, so any input would be nice) 
> 
> thanks for reading! Comments and critique are always appreciated ~


End file.
